Black Heir
by Isebas
Summary: Harry's actual name is Damien Regulas Black, son of Sirius Black. He gets adopted by the Malfoy's, learns what it means be a pureblood,magic, and how to face his destiny. Slightly AU. Slight Dumblebore bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It belongs to Miss Rowling and Warner Bros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1:

All of the people were gathered around the table in the conference room in Gringott's Bank. An old goblin came in and stood before them.

"My name is Knitpick and I am the Black Family Account Manager. As you know Sirius Black was given the dementors kiss under the orders of Minister Bagnold. We are here today for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Black Family." He said. He pulled out a pensive and set in onto the podium in front of him. He poured a silvery liquid out of bottle in his hand. He slowly stirred it with his finger before tapping the side of the basin.

"_**I hereby declare this my last will and testament and everything is given with sound mind and body. I leave my cousin Narcissa Malfoy 10 million galleons and her choice of the black family jewels. I leave my friend Mooney 500,000 gallons. Take of yourself brother. I leave my cousin Andromeda Black-Tonks 10 million galleons as well and a share of the black family jewels.**_

After the will reading Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were given a letter written by Sirius.

_**Narcissa and Lucius,**_

_**I wish to say that I may have never agreed with the views of my family but you are still my family. My friends James and Lily Potter are going into hiding under the Fidelius charm. I was chosen to be their secret keeper but what no one knows is that the actual secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. If they are dead then I suppose that I have been arrested, and either died in jail or was given the dementors kiss. **_

_**I just wanted you all to know that I was innocent and most importantly I wanted my son to know. That's right I had a son, his name is Damien Regulus Black. His mother was Lily Potter. We had secretly been in love with one another and she because pregnant so she married James since they were dating. When our son was born Lily performed a blood adoption ritual on him so that he would take on some of the characteristics of the Potters. **_

_**One thing nobody knows is that Lily was actually a pureblood, her parents were both squibs. She is a descendant of Merlin himself and his great-granddaughter Rowena Ravenclaw. She and I have hidden this secret well, she only told me because she was pregnant with my son. Not commonly known is that the Potter's are descended from Godric Gryffindor himself, so my son will be very powerful and heir to two of the founders and three of the greatest magic users of all time.**_

_**I ask that you Narcissa and Lucius take my son from his muggle relatives that Dumbeldore surely placed him with. They hate anything to do with magic and I fear what they will do to him to try and make him "normal". I want my son to grow up in the wizarding world to learn our customs and to be trained to take on whatever he may face in the future.**_

_**I know that you don't need it but I want you to have an extra 55,000 galleons a year for his care if you take him in. I know that it's a lot to ask but I don't really want Dumbeldore to get his hands on my son. He will probably try to force him into a savior role, as his pawn, and probably wouldn't hesitate to sacrafice him for the "Greater Good". I know that you will raise him to be the lord he will need to become and to face his destiny, whatever that may be.**_

_**You will have my eternal gratitude,**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Head of the Black Family**_

Narcissa and her husband sat in silence for a while. Lucius spoke as he saw the hopeful look on his wife's face. His wife was unable to have any children aside from their first son Draco, complications during delivery had ruined her uterus. They were both just thankful that they had been able to produce an heir.

"I think that we should take the boy in. We can give him a home, and he can grow up like he was meant to not as a filthy _muggle._" He said saying the world "muggle" like a curse word. "Besides I think it will do Draco well to have someone else around. It will ground his arrogance as he gets older and teach him valuable social skills. I am sure he would be happier with a "brother" around."

If Narcissa wasn't a dignified pureblood she would have been bouncing in her seat, but she was, so she did it in her mind.

"Thank you Lucius, I would hate leave him never knowing his heritage and being dumped into the wizarding world at eleven. He could never grow up to be a proper pureblood lord." Narcissa said. "Oh my there's so much to do. I will have to get a room ready, I want to make sure he enjoys his life here and feels welcome."

Lucius let out a genuine soft laugh, something he only did in his home. It wouldn't do for _lesser_ people to think him soft or to show emotions in public.

"Love I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself." He said. "I will contact Fudge and get him to push for us to take him into our home. I'm sure that he would agree that a pureblood has no place in a home of muggles. Even if he is the 'precious boy-who-lived', Cornelius is easy enough to manipulate."

Narcissa nodded her head but left the study anyway to scout which room would be good to use for her infant cousin.

Lucius went over to the fireplace to floo call the minister. After a few seconds the minister's head was in the grate. Some might consider this highly risky but only his most trusted confidants were able to connect directly to his fireplace.

"Ah Cornelius I am glad that you are in. I have a matter of great importance to talk to you about. My wife and I have been asked to take care of her cousin Damien Regulus Black." He paused as he watched Fudge's face pale a bit. "Yes his father is Sirius Black, but his mother is unknown to us. We know that he is a pureblood and that Dumbledore has placed him within the home of muggles. Not just any muggles but ones that hate magic. I need your help in adopting him."

"Of course Lucius. It would a crime for a pureblood to grow up ignorant of his destiny as a lord." Fudge said.

A little over two weeks later they had the adoption papers filed with the Malfoy and Black Solicitors. They were adopting him but he would keep his name. The Malfoy's and the solicitors arrived in front of the Dursley's household at ten in the morning. They were all dressed in their best and most expensive. Lucius and Narcissa looked every bit of important as they were. They walked up to the front door easily passing through the wards( an anti-apparition ward and an anti-portkey ward.) and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the fattest muggle they had ever laid their eyes on.

"Are you Mr. Vernon Dursley?" The Malfoy solicitor, a man named Michael Nott, asked.

"I am. What do you want?" He asked rudely, "My family and I were just setting down to supper so this had better be important."

"If you could allow us in, I believe it would be better to conduct our business inside." Nott replied.

"Very well." Vernon said grudgingly. He led them to the sitting room where they all sat down. The witch and wizards had secretly cast cleaning charms on the furniture before sitting. Petunia had since then entered the room to see what was keeping her husband. She looked at Narcissa, who was one of the most beautiful women in the world, with jealously clear in her eyes. The Malfoy's caught the look and smirked a little.

"Mr. Dursley I am Michael Nott and this is Sean Zabini. We are lawyers from the firm Nott and Zabini and we represent Mr. Malfoy and his wife, but we also serve their cousin, your nephew." Nott began before he was interrupted by Petunia. The look of jealousy gone from her face replaced by hated and revulsion.

"That freak! He was dropped on our doorstep and we're expected to take care of him. The Dumbeldore fellow said that we were his only family so we had to take him." She said.

"We have adoption papers right here muggle and we have come to take him to live with our family. If you would get it from his room, the faster we get done here the less chance of you getting hexed." Lucius bit out.

Vernon purpled when Lucius threatened his wife.

"You're freak to aren't you. Well I'll let no one threaten my wife, especially a freak." Vernon said getting up from his chair.

Lucius' wand was in his hand in nearly a blink of an eye and pointed at him.

"Don't move muggle or you will regret it." He said before slipping his wand back in place after Vernon had sat down.

Petunia sniffed once before going over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulling Harry out of it. She was so focused on keeping him away from her body, that she missed the dangerous look that came to the all of the wizard and one witch's eyes. Narcissa was simply put enraged, she wasn't normally a woman quick to anger but seeing her cousin treated that way made her blood boil. Beside her she could see Lucius' hands curled up into tight fists.

Narcissa took Harry away from her and laid him out on the couch before vanishing his soiled diaper(obviously not having been changed for days) and cleaning him up before conjuring him a soft clothe diaper and a bottle of milk.

"All you have to do is sign these papers, signing all rights over to the Malfoy family." Zabini said.

Vernon grumbled a bit but finally consented to signing the forms when he saw the dangerous look in the blond-haired wizards eyes. It's not like he wanted to keep the freak anyway, he would probably contaminate his Dudley, who would grow up to be big and strong like his father. He handed the papers over to his wife.

Petunia signed them with a little more trepidation since she had been told in the letter that Harry was not to know about the wizarding world. Also, that it was her responsibility to make sure he lived to attend Hogwarts. She walked upstairs and returned with a box of things including some things of Lily's and the letter Dumbeldore had left for them. She sat it on a table between the two groups.

"Here's all the things of his or his mother's that I have." She said.

The group of magic users walked stepped up from there chairs.

"Good day Mr. And Mr. Dursley." Zabini said.

Lucius sneered at them before shrinking the box on the table and slipping it into his pocket.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The wizards walked out of the house and out onto the street and into a nearby alley.

"Thank you Lord Nott and Lord Zabini. We are extremely grateful for what you have done." Lucius said. "The amount for your services can be withdrawn from the Malfoy family vault."

Him and Narcissa watched as the two lawyers disappeared before Lucius put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Come on love let's go home." They disappeared with a 'crack' which sounded like a someone stepping on a pop can.

A/N: Hey everybody, a new story of mine. Harry is going to grow up as Damien, but will know of his other identity. He will be trained in magic and both armed and unarmed combat. For my story Lucius was a Death Eater. In the next chapter they bring Damien into their home and then time will skip forward a bit. As of the moment Damien won't be attending Hogwart's either but a different school.

Later all,

Isebas


End file.
